Jealousy
by ColorCoated
Summary: Remy gets possessive, Rogue doesn't mind. ROMY Smut. One shot.


A smutty little ROMY one shot because, let's be honest, you can never have enough of those.

* * *

**Jealousy**

Rogue smirked to herself as she looked down at her watch: 10:15. She told him to meet her at 10:30. She knew he would be here soon.

The smoky club was barely lit, but nearly full. In the dim light, extra overhead lights were flashing as bodies pressed themselves together. It was a seedy out-of-the-way place, and that was exactly why she chose it. Hips were moving in tandem with the beat of the bass. As more and more bodies made their way to the heated dance floor, she could feel more sets of eyes on her.

The techno beat was loud and fast. Every time the bass hit, she could feel its effects go straight to her core. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire with anticipation and excitement. Her breaths were heavy, labored with lust and need.

She knew he would be here soon.

She got there a half hour early, just enough time to get liquor in her system and put her plan into place. She threw back two glasses of champagne (no doubt celebrating what she planned for the night), before moving to the dance floor.

Her newfound control was a wonderful thing. Every inch of her skin, every pore, just begged to be touched, to be teased. She loved to be teased.

Her newfound control set her free. Her newfound freedom begged for exposure. She settled on being exposed.

She had on a black leather mini skirt, her long muscled legs on display for all hungry eyes. Her skin was soft and smooth, recently waxed, begging for contact. Her high-heeled black leather boots were sexy and teasing on their own. She forgot to wear panties. On purpose. Her shirt was black as well, completing the look of his fantasy. It was sleeveless and tight, so unbelievably tight.

She didn't pay any mind to the fact her housemates would say she looked slutty. In fact, she welcomed the label. She liked the heated glances her appearance caused. She wanted them to undress her with their eyes and get drunk on their lust. She liked that she appeared easy because she knew men were thinking about taking her to bed. She wanted them to want her, only because she knew they could never have her.

Her skin was pale, was tantalizing, all eyes were on her. Moving towards the center of the dance floor, she lifted a hand and crooked a finger, beckoning a nearby blonde to her tempting body.

The young man smiled, thinking it was his lucky night. It wasn't often a girl this hot called him out to dance. His eyes ran up and down her body; yeah, he'd get lucky tonight. She dressed like she wanted it, tight shirt, short skirt, long sexy legs. He was going to give it to her, all right. Making his way to her, he started to dance next to her. "I'm Kyle!" He leaned towards her ear and yelled over the music.

She just smiled. He was surprised she didn't offer a name back. He watched her lift her arms over her head and sway her hips side to side, in perfect time with the beat of the music.

Rogue's eyes flashed to the door, just in time to see a familiar figure enter the dark club. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. He was wearing a red button down shirt and dark jeans. His posture and movements were full of grace and oozed sensuality. She watched all female eyes turn to him as he stepped into the club. He looked like sex.

She watched his eyes scan the club, clearly looking for someone; clearly looking for her. She reached out both her hands and pulled Kyle towards her. She turned her body so her back was pressed against her partner's front.

Remy's eyes focused on the object of his affections. His eyes narrowed and began to glow. His face was set in a deep scowl as he watched. Standing completely still, his hands began to clench into tightly balled fists. His need to charge something was so overwhelming that his only option was to ball his hands.

Rogue's eyes locked onto her lover's and she refused to look away. Turning her perfectly plump red lips into an innocent pout, she pressed her backside against Kyle's groin. She covered the backs of his hands with her palms.

Remy's scowl turned into a sneer as Rogue led one of that douchebag's hands to her upper thigh. His feet were moving on their own accord as he watched that idiot's other hand, although covered with a smaller, paler one, move across that perfect body.

As she moved his hand across her chest, she settled it over her breast. Rogue's eyes stayed locked on the tall Cajun, as she squeezed the hand that was cupping her chest. She licked her lips as she could feel the stranger's erection against her backside. She could see that her Cajun saw it, she could see Remy making her way over to them.

He glided like liquid through the dance floor. His body created its own dance, weaving throughout hot sweaty bodies, but not touching any of them and not taking his eyes off of the stripe haired vixen in the center of the floor.

Breaking eye contact with him for the first time since he entered the questionably club, Rogue tore her gaze away from Remy. She threw her head back, resting it over Kyle's shoulder. In the back of her mind, her body registered how her body did not fit with hers like it did with Remy's. There was no perfect fit; their bodies did not line up perfectly.

As the stranger threw her head back, eyes closed, over his shoulder, Kyle could feel his body responding. This girl was as hot as hell and she was all his. All though her hands were covering his, he let his hands now move over her body on their own accord. He was groping her almost indecently in the dark light of the club. He was thrilled when she didn't complain. In fact, it seemed like she was encouraging him.

Remy growled, low and dangerously.

Rogue's eyes snapped open just in time to see Remy grab Kyle by the shoulder and roughly pull him away from her.

It took every ounce of self-control Remy had not to charge that tool's shirt and let the charge go then and there. Jerking the offending body roughly away from his chere, his upper lip curled in a sneer. He knew his violent grip would leave a bruise. He narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, his expression was dangerous. He was seething and venom came through with every word, "Git yo' hands off Remy's fille."

Kyle's eyes were wide with what was clearly fear. His shoulder throbbed and the red eyes that were glaring at him were seriously unnerving. Nervously, he opened his mouth to talk, "Sorry man, I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

Remy was taller than Kyle and he stretched out to his full 6 feet two inches. He looked down on the other man with such vehemence that Kyle visibly flinched. He snarled, "Git away f'm moi woman."

Clearly nervous about what was about to happen, Kyle slowly backed away, unable to make eye contact with Remy.

"Anna." Remy growled as he grabbed the wrist of the girl next to him tightly.

Rogue gasped at the tight grip on her wrist, but was not surprised. She turned into his grip and pressed her body against hers. She pulled her arm out of his grip and then wrapped both of hers around his neck.

Without thought, Remy's arms automatically wrapped around the waist of the smaller girl in front of him.

She pressed her lips against his ear, "Did yah see that, Remy? He touched meh."

The growl she heard in response was jealous.

Feeling his grip tighten possessively around her, she continued, "That's raight, Remy. He wanted meh. His hands were all over meh."

Remy snarled as his arms tightened and he held her closer. He bent his head down to briefly, but possessively, bite down on her bare shoulder.

"What are yah gonna do about it, Cajun?" Her teasing taunt was full of a playfulness his possessiveness did not share.

"Y b'long t' Remy." His voice was dangerous and left no room for argument. Without giving her time to think, he unwrapped his arms from her waist and pulled hers from his neck. He grabbed her wrist and was quickly pulling her through the crowd.

With Remy looking forward, Rogue couldn't help but grin. Remy never used to be this possessive, but when she got control it all changed. As she started to wear clothes that showed more and more skin, Remy starting asserting his ownership of her in front of any other man that dared to challenge him.

It made her hot.

Remy pushed Rogue's body into the bathroom quickly, only pausing to turn the deadbolt behind him. He turned his head to make sure the three stalls were empty, and after seeing that they were, pulled Rogue to him again.

She shivered as Remy all but manhandled her. His hands were all over her body, running over her arms, down her sides, grasping her thighs. He cupped he breasts with both hands and squeezed harden than necessary. Before she could cry out from the sensation, his arms were around her and his hands were furiously grasping at her backside.

Remy didn't leave his hands anywhere long enough for her to contemplate the thought. He moved them over her body at a frenzied pace. As he tangled a hand in her chestnut tresses, he pulled her hair roughly so her head was pulled back. As soon as she had made eye contact, he was growling but his voice was undeniably sexy, "Does he touch y' like dis? Does he make y' feel like Remy make y' feel? "

"N-n-no." She could barely whimper, as her whole body was aflame. He was pulling her hair, and the little bit of pain was causing a pleasurable sensation low in her belly. His hands were leaving a trail of fire everywhere they touched. She could barely stand it. She found herself pushing her body closer to him, desperate for more contact.

Remy could feel the small body pressing up against his. He knew she could feel him against her. "Did he get hard f' y'?"

She whimpered again, but knew she couldn't lie to him, "Yes, Remy." She could feel a hand run across her stomach. She moaned.

He leaned forward and bit down hard on the shoulder in front of him, quite aware that a bruise would form there by the next morning. "Dere, now y'r marked as mine. Who d' y' get t' turn on, chere?"

Her arms were around his neck as she tried to push her chest against his, "Only yah, Remy. Ah'm yahrs."

He growled again, "Dat's right, y' are." He ran his hands over her indecently again, making sure to cover every each of her body that that other Tool could have touched. His hands weren't gentle, but he didn't care. He was reclaiming what was his.

"Remy," she whimpered, her whole body was hot with need, "Please."

Moving both his hands under her backside, he lifted her up, feeling satisfied that her legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

Stepping into one of the stalls, he slammed her body against the side of it. He hissed as he felt her wetness pressed against his thin undershirt. "Mmm, Remy love it when y' don' wear panties," he was whispering as he licked his lips appreciatively.

"Please." She couldn't think of any other words. She was all ready so wet and she didn't know how much longer he could take it.

Remy crashed his lips hard against hers for a feverish kiss. He listened to her whimper as he bit down on her bottom lip and swallowed her cry as he thrust his tongue deep into her throat. As he kisses her hard enough to bruise her red lips, he let a hand travel down to the juncture between her legs. He bit on her bottom lip as he slid a finger into her wet heat.

Rogue moaned loudly and her eyes snapped shut. Her arms were around Remy's neck and she was pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck. She began to breath harder as Remy slid his figure out and back into her.

Smirking, Remy quickly added two more fingers and watched as Rogue's body bucked against the bathroom stall wall. He began to move his fingers fast and deep. "Who makes y' feel like dis?" He was commanding, "Who d' y' get so wet f'?"

"Remy! Oh gawd, Remy!" She could barely think about anything besides the feeling of his finger. Her hips were bucking wildly against his hand and she thought she was crying his name, but she couldn't think.

He knew her body; he knew she should be getting close. He smirked as he pumped his fingers faster.

"Oh Remy! Oh Remy!" Rogue's eyes snapped shut as she felt everything inside her coil tightly. All the nerves in her body were on edge and she could feel her toes beginning to curl. She was wound so tightly; she could feel herself about to become undone. She bit down on her lip, about to see stars.

As Remy felt those velvety walls start to tighten around him, he quickly removed his fingers.

Rogue's eyes shot open and she literally screamed in a mix of aggravation, want, and desperation. She needed release!

"Non, chere," His voice was low and commanding, "Y' mine." The hand he removed from Rogue was all ready half way though unzipping and unbuttoning his fly. As his jeans fell to his knees, he pulled his erection through his boxers, not even bothering to remove them.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Rogue, he quickly spun their bodies away so his back was against the stall. He placed his legs out in front of him and bent his knees slightly. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and braced himself against the wall, pulled her body against his. Grabbing his stiff erection in one callused hand he began to position himself at her entrance.

Rogue's legs were wrapped tightly around Remy's waist and her head buried against his shoulder. She could barley think; her mind was lost in a haze. She needed to come. She moaned against his skin as she could feel his hardness pushing at her entrance. Her chest was heaving with ragged breaths, "Please, Remy, please!"

He used the arm around her waist to pull her down onto him. "Mine."

Rogue cursed out loud at the sensation. Her eyes rolled backwards as she bucked her hips involuntarily.

Remy flipped them around again so Rogue was pressed against the wall. He braced her back against the stall and pressed his palms flat against the stall wall on either side of her. He began to thrust harder, the stall rattling with every thrust. He pounded into her, cursing every time he heard her moan.

He dropped his head to her shoulder and began to suck on the soft skin there as he listened to her cries.

"Remy!" Rogue threw her head back, hitting it on the stall as her eyes snapped shut. Her whole body unwound and she could see stars behind her eyelids. She called his names as the wave of orgasm overtook her, her body shaking.

Remy growled low in his throat as he could feel her thighs quiver around his body. As she came, her walls tightened around him and he couldn't help but to let her go. Thrusting into her once again, he came deep inside of her, moaning her name as he did so.

Letting his shoulder slump in relief, he used his hands to unwrap Rogue's legs from his body. He helped her stand, albeit a little unsteady. "Mon dieu, Anna."

Rogue leaned against the bathroom stall for support as she tried to catch her breath. Her whole body was flushed.

Remy tucked his now soft member back into his boxers and pulled his jeans back on. Kneeling in front of Rogue, he tore toilet paper off from the roll on the far side of the bathroom stall. He slowly wiped away the juices dripping down her thighs, a mix of both of them. He threw the toilet paper into the toilet and stood up.

Remy leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Rogue's swollen lips.

"Ah love yah, Remy."

He smiled, "I love y' t', chere." He wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly began to lead her out of the bathroom, "Now d' y' wanna dance o' y' wanna go home?"

She laughed, tiredly, "Let's go home, Remy."

"Oui, let's go."

* * *

Thoughts? Reviews? Please??? Please!

I love reviews!


End file.
